Kaguya Koe
'Character First Name:' Koe 'Character Last Name:' Kaguya 'IMVU Username:' BrokenKoe 'Nickname: (optional)' 'Age:' 12 'Date of Birth:' 0''1/10/189AN'' 'Gender:' Female 'Ethnicity:' Yonshigakurian 'Height:' 5'' 'Weight: 109LB '''Blood Type: Type O 'Occupation:' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos:' Mostly healed scar over her left eye. 'Affiliation:' Yonshigakure 'Relationship Status:' Single 'Personality:' As she got older: Quiet, perceptive and to the point. She prefers to remain behind her leader, listening and watching those around her for every little movement they make, and every word they say. When she does speak however, her words are to the point. She does not waste time with emotion to most, and gets her jobs done. She does not show pity for those below her, and shows respect for those above her, even though she will speak her mind if she believes things are not right. Even with all this being said, however, she would still protect her allies, and even give her life for her captain. These traits make her somewhat unique, considering the clan she is from. As a child: Her personality was always the same from the start, but in her early years she still had a sense of sillyness and sense of adventure. 'Behaviour:' Her behavior is very simple, however she will adjust to the scene around her. While her personality is set she can easily put on a mask to blend in with the crowd around her. Whether it being happy, excited, talkative, she will adjust, however, no matter how much she changes, she will always remain loyal and to the point. Ontop of all of this, she will always show a hint of where she hails from, her words being harsh and even though she's constantly restraining herself to be what others consider "Normal" has constant thoughts of destruction.☁ 'Nindo: (optional)' "There will always be someone stronger than you. That is simply the way life is." 'Summoning:' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan:' Kaguya Clan 'Ninja Class: ' (Genin 'Element One:' (( Wind,Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a chakra element, it is just an option. Some clans don't have elements.)) -must be learned and allocated before use 'Element Two:' (( Wind, Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a second chakra element, it is just an option. )) -must be learned and allocated before use 'Weapon of choice:' ((you wont use a weapon until you are trained with one)) 'Strengths:' Kyujutsu, Taijutsu (( Academy students are expected to have one strength and one weakness, and go up one per rank. This is picked from this list: Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Kyujutsu, Fuinjutsu, Shurikenjutsu, Bukijutsu. Chakra Manipulation, Strength, Speed, Stamina amount, Hand Seals, Intelligence, Medical Jutsu, Learning Speed.)) 'Weaknesses:' Genjutsu, Hand Seals (( Academy students are expected to have one strength and one weakness, and go up one per rank. This is picked from this list: Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Kyujutsu, Fuinjutsu, Shurikenjutsu, Bukijutsu. Chakra Manipulation, Strength, Speed, Stamina (Chakra amount), Hand Seals, Intelligence, Medical Jutsu, Learning Speed)) 'Chakra color:' Green 'Weapon Inventory:' ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 4 ( 8 ) Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 2 (3 ) Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 1 ( 1 ) Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): 2 sets ( 1 ) Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 3 ( 9 ) Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): ' '''Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): ' '''Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' List the other weapons here: '''Total: 22 'Jutsu List:' Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E 'Allies:' Yonshigakure 'Enemies:' ((Your enemies, rivals)) 'Background Information:' Most of her background us unknown to her as she has been cursed with Amnesia. The soonest memory she recalls is being found in the desert by a man named Sora. When she awoke she was fairly confused and had a wound over her left eye (This left her with a scar). This wound caused her to panic. The man calmed her down, gave her food and began to tell her strange things. He spoke of a war, of a famine, of great shinobi and of lowly scum. None of this was making sense to her in the slightest. After several stories he finally stopped, only to lean in to her and ask her a question. One she couldn't answer. "Who are you?" A few years passed as he trained her to be loyal and quiet. He taught her of her bloodline, how they were, and why they became extinct. She had gained knowledge of jutsu's and several techniques used by some of her people, however they were no where near refined. She knew the basics, but the man could only teach her so much. She was greatful for his training and his hospitality, and the day came when he told her she must go out on her own. She was trained, fit, and could now go and attempt to survive on her own, and as she was packing to leave he stopped her only to tell her one last thing. "Never lose yourself. Never be jealous. Never be Arogant. There will always be someone stronger than you. That is simply the way life is." "There will always be someone stronger than you. That is simply the way life is...I like that." She said as she packed her belongings and set on her way. She would never forget those words as she let go of her forgotten past, and embraced who she now was. 'Roleplaying Library:' 'Approved by:' Kagato - 12/3/14